


Dinner's Ready

by Magichemistry



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wife Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Prompt: Maybe for Adam it could be like you both have a wife kink, where he gets off to seeing you cook for him and he bends you over and fucks you raw, loving that you honor him, and wanting to fill you with his children and you’re more than happy to obey him as his wife





	Dinner's Ready

By the time Adam crosses the street that leads to his new apartment, his heart beats in joy. He’s sure he has a goofy smile plastered on his face, very different from the other people walking on the street. They look stressed and impatient to arrive at their destinies.

And he’s impatient too. But he wants to enjoy this feeling. The feeling that he knows he’ll walk into the apartment and see you there, waiting with your arms open and a kiss for him.

You’ve been officially married for six months, but you’ve been living together for almost two years. At first, when Adam proposed you to live together, he thought the relationship would end like his previous ones. With a big fight and a lot of resentment. But he also had the tiny hope that you’d accept him for who he is and love him unconditionally. Of course, he never told you any of this. He thought that his mind plagued by doubts would ruin what you had.

As the time passed, he saw true love in your eyes and he knew he had to make you his wife. Not that he thought about marriage before. But you took him out of his comfort zone and made him realize he wanted to belong to someone for life.

So six months later, he opens the door of your apartment. Before the wedding, he told you he wanted to start over in a new place and luckily you find this apartment complex at a fair price.

“I’m home, kid,” he says out loud as he leaves the key hanging on the wall.

“I’m in the kitchen!” He hears you say.

“Look at my little wife, cooking for me.” He surprises you from behind as you were stirring a pot on the stove.

“Adam!” you gasp. “Stop, I’m cooking.” You laugh when you feel his hands rubbing your ass.

You and he take turns to prepare dinner. When he has the day off at the set of the movie he’s making, he’s the one who cooks. And other times, you do it before he gets home.

“Then keep cooking, wife.” He slides his hands to your tits and gives them a squeeze.

“I can’t like this,” you breath fast. But you’re determined to finish dinner at least this time. “Go and sit down” you order him in a serious tone when you feel his dick poking at your butt.

“Prude,” he says and kisses your ear. He goes to sit down at the kitchen table while you finish dinner.

“How was your day?” you ask and Adam takes a moment to answer, he’s too busy watching you.

“Uh, fine. You know, the usual stuff”

“You’d think that the life of an actor will be more interesting,” you chuckle. You bend down to take a tray of vegetables that are in the oven and your pajama shorts roll up, leaving your butt cheeks on display for your husband.

“Yeah, I guess. How was your day?” he asks. You’re still busy on the stove so you don’t see that Adam lowers his jeans and wraps a hand around his boner.

“Busy but good. You know how things are at the office,” you answer and turn around to ask him if he wants something to drink. But you find him with his dick out and a naughty smile, like a kid who got caught but doesn’t care.

“Adam! At least wait after dinner!” you exclaim but you stare at how his hand moves.

“I really like that you’re my wife,” he blurts out and squeezes at the head to get it redder and swollen.

“You do?” You put a hand on his shoulder and the other one on his cock. It feels hot and sticky in your hand.

“I like coming home and finding you on those tiny shorts, making dinner for me”. His breath accelerates as you pump his shaft. He leaves his mouth half-open and you slide your tongue in.

“I like it too. It makes me happy,” you say between kisses and licks.

“I’ll fucking pound your pussy till you can’t walk. Like I promised you when we got married.” He gets up and flips you over to bend you down the kitchen table. You smirk at the memory of your wedding day, after saying your vows, Adam whispered in your ear he’ll make sure to leave you well-fucked every day.

“Wait!” You remember something. “Turn off the stove”.

“Oh, right.” He turns around to turn it off. He still wants to eat after he fucks you.

“You know what’s the best thing about coming home?” He rubs your butt and looks how you squirm. He hasn’t even touched you.

“What?” you moan.

“Get to eat the best fucking meal of my life.” He sinks down the floor and slides your shorts to the floor along with your underwear. He makes you close your legs and sees how your pussy lips stand out. He holds them to give them a long lick.

“Don’t tease, baby,” you beg him.

“Anything for my wifey,” he mocks and spread your legs.

He takes a look at your pussy and wonders how he gets to fuck you everytime he wants. Then, he dips his tongue in you and finds you taste as good as always.

“Fuck, baby.” You turn around to grab Adam’s head and push him more to you. You can hear how laves you with his tongue, no matter how much you get wet, he makes sure not a single drop goes to waste.

“I fucking swear, you got sweeter since we got married”. He spanks you and you flinch when you feel the burn on your flesh.

You hold on the edge of the table as Adam keeps plunging his tongue, two of his fingers rove your aching clit. Your feet slide as you keep your legs open.

“Ah, ah, ah!” You throw your hips back and tug Adam’s hair until pleasure explodes through your body. You freeze for a moment as you feel your pussy spam and he slurps all the cum you give him.

“I’m gonna fuck you raw.” Adam stands up and watches you as his prey. “I’m gonna fill your filthy cunt with my cum until you’re dripping to the floor.” He strokes your pussy and smiles to himself when he notices you’re drenched in saliva and cum.

“Is that how you talk to your wife?” You tease him.

“Yes, because my wife is a fucking slut who begs for my cock.” He pierces your body and you gasp at the sudden invasion. He leans over you and puts his forearms on the table.

“Your cock… it’s so good.” You release a moan. It strokes your inner walls as you stay there, submissive to Adam’s thrusts.

“I can’t believe you let me have this pussy for the rest of my life,” he groans. Adam’s knees tremble in pleasure and he leans his forehead on your nape.

“Forever, baby,” you say. You arch your back to the tip of his cock rub your front wall.

“I can’t wait to see you carrying my baby,” he slides his hand at your front and with his other one holds your hand that’s on the table. “I’ll keep fucking you with your big belly”.

“Yes”. You close your eyes and bite your lip at his words.

“I’ll keep you full with my children. Everyone will know you’re mine.” He snaps his hips to you, making a slapping sound.

“Yeah, do it. I want all of your cum,” you moan. Both of you are close to your release.

You scream with no care in the world as you come, squeezing Adam’s hand. The spams of your pussy are more than he can endure and his body tenses for a moment before he groans and comes as deeply as he can get.

“I love you. You’re the best fucking thing that has happened to me.” He huffs taking some pieces of your hair that got stuck in his mouth.

He straightens and helps you sit down on a chair. “I’m hungry, do you want some?” He turns around to the stove to serve a plate for you and one for him.

“Yes, please,” you say and he gives you a plate with a fork. You can see his smile on you. “What?”

“Nothing,” he laughs and sits down next to you. “I’m just happy to share dinner with my wife”. And he’s happier to share his life with you.

“Oh my God, please, stop calling me like that”. Both of you laugh and continue with your dinner, naked and satisfied, at each other’s company.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
